1. Field
Various exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor design technology and more particularly to a counter, an analogue to digital converter including the counter, and an image sensing device including the analogue to digital converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor captures an image using characteristics of a semiconductor that are responsive to incident light. Image sensors are categorized as charge coupled device (CCD) type and CMOS image sensor (CIS) type. Recently, the CIS-type image sensor has prevailed due to advantages of direct integrating analogue and digital control circuits into single integrated circuit (IC).